The present invention relates to a work stop that can be positively positioned on a jaw plate of a vise using a groove provided in the top edge of the vise. The work stop has two parts that are expandable in dimension relative to the side surfaces of the groove to positively clamp the work stop in position. The jaw plate may be removable and includes locators so it is precisely positioned in its location when it is replaced.
Work stops have long been used, particularly in machining operations utilizing machine vises. Generally speaking, these stops are clamp mounted at a specific spot on the vise and then an adjustable rod that is held in the clamp is used to provide the desired stop position. The clamps generally are relatively cumbersome, and expensive if they are going to be much good.
There have been work stops developed which utilize dove tail slots on a fixed member, and then a mating dove tail block slides in the slot and supports a stop member for forming a work stop. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,562. However, with dove tail slots the mating pieces must seat closely for securely latching the two components together.
Thus, the need exists for providing a small, low cost, positive adjustable stop used in combination with a removable jaw plate for increasing the convenience and the speed of changing the work stop setting, and exchanging a clamp jaw plate set up for one workpiece for another jaw plate with a work stop for a different workpiece.